The instant invention relates generally to holding devices and more specifically it relates to an instruction holder for a sewing machine cabinet.
Numerous holding devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to adjustably support copy material thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 152,226 to Hall; 728,613 to Price and 4,243,335 to Singley all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.